Identity theft is one of the largest and expanding forms of crime in the world. Identity theft is a crime in which an imposter obtains key pieces of information, such as social security numbers, driver's license numbers, email addresses, and so forth, and uses it for his or her improper personal gain. The imposters can obtain new accounts; re-direct the mail and telephone calls from existing accounts; sign up for unwanted and often expensive services; order subscriptions; order and take delivery of products; and otherwise “become” the individual whose identity has been stolen, minus the conscience and fiscal responsibility.